


I Need You To Be Mine

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And by that I mean very light, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Light Smut, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: “Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Lance asked in a soft whisper, tugging gently on the back of Keith’s mullet. Lance’s lips tugged into a smile as he mused about how it’s the very same strands of hair that he had teased Keith about so often. And now, here he was, stroking them ever so carefully, admiring the softness that they hold. Frankly speaking, Lance needed someone to pinch him so that he can be awoken out of this dream. (But it can hold for a while.)





	I Need You To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece as a means of thanking everyone who have helped me reach over 1, 600 followers at theklancecollection.tumblr.com. <3

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Lance asked in a soft whisper, tugging gently on the back of Keith’s mullet. Lance’s lips tugged into a smile as he mused about how it’s the very same strands of hair that he had teased Keith about so often. And now, here he was, stroking them ever so carefully, admiring the softness that they hold. Frankly speaking, Lance needed someone to pinch him so that he can be awoken out of this dream. (But it can hold for a while.)

“Like what?” Keith whispered back, his eyes moving gently over Lance’s face. As a tease, he lingered over his lips and with his head tilted moved in slowly.

Lance giggled, pushing him back a little. His blush grew even more as Keith pressed their foreheads together, exposing his wide grin up close.

“Like that.” Lance breathed, as Keith pulled him in, making their hips bump into each other.

“You’ll have to be a little more elaborate. I’ve been told that I could be quite dense sometimes.” He remarked with a secretive smile.

“Oh really?” Lance mused with a raise to his brow. Linking his arms around Keith’s neck, he asked, “And may I know the name of this person who had the  _ audacity _ to say such cruel things to you.”

“Umm, how about I not?” Keith averted, interlocking his hands as they were placed against the small of Lance’s back.

“Why not?” Lance pouted. Then, squinting his eyes suspiciously, he asked, “Keith, are you hiding something from me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith lied.

“Keith.” Lance stated more sternly.

“Fine.” Keith rolled his eyes. With a deep exhale, he pulled Lance closer once more. “It’s just someone that I met at work.”

“Oh?” Lance stroked the back of Keith’s neck. “Is it someone I know?”

“I don’t think so. He’s very…” Keith hummed as if he was pondering over the right word. “Tempting.” He finally replied with a smug smile.

“Tempting?” Lance asked with a slight hint of jealousy. “How so?”

“The way he walks, talks,” Keith trailed a finger down Lance’s arm, “laughs, smiles.”

“Breathes?” Lance spat, making Keith chuckle.

“Yeah.” Keith hummed as if he was tasting something delicious. “Some of those sounds he makes are just… I have to tell you Lance, they’re illegal.”

Lance was trying hard to keep his anger in but Keith truly was pushing his luck.

“And the way he moans,  _ gosh _ ,” Keith threw his head back, “it’s a sin.” He winked, bringing his head back up and giving Lance a cheeky smile.

Lance, however was not having any of it. He pushed Keith away and was making way to leave when he was captured by the other man in a hug.

“Leaving so soon? You didn’t even hear the best part yet.” Keith whispered against Lance’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

He should  _ not _ be giving into Keith’s way. Lance should be furious. He should be upset and mad at him and yet, he couldn’t. With Keith’s teeth grazing the shell of his ear, all Lance could do was sigh and sink back into his arm like putty.

“Should I continue?” Keith breathed hotly, his hands travelling down Lance’s arms while his lips traced the outline of his ear.

Lance, being unable to form coherent words, was only able to moan in agreement.

“Don’t you want to know where he likes to be touched?” Keith’s hands moved upwards underneath Lance’s shirt, and let the pads of his fingers gently tease his nipples. “Do you want to hear how he moans when I do this?” Keith pinched one of Lance’s hardened buds. Lance grabbed hold of Keith’s thigh and dug his fingers into the clothed flesh. “I can’t hear you Lance.” Keith purred, holding Lance up as he fell back against his chest. “Do you?” Keith smiled wickedly as he bit the upper shell of Lance’s ear.

Grunting, Lance turned around and jumped so that he could wrap his legs around Keith’s waist. Tugging onto the back of Keith’s hair, he commanded, “Shut the fuck up and just give it to me already.”

“Ouch. Didn’t know that he could be so vulgar.” Keith teased, slightly bouncing on his heels so that he could hold Lance more comfortably.

“And I didn’t know you could be such a goddamn tease.” Lance retorted, slightly tugging on Keith’s mullet.

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet.” Keith laughed, nipping at Lance’s throat when he threw his head back to groan in frustration. “Gosh you’re a fucking tease.” Keith grunted, as he tried to tug the sleeves of his red plaid shirt off. The fact that Lance was staying put by his own sheer will and leg muscles was turning him on even more.

“And here I thought you had eyes for someone else.” Lance taunted, immensely enjoying how worked up Keith was becoming.

“Oh shut up.” Keith growled as he pinned Lance against the wall and raised his t-shirt. Slightly squatting, he left behind hot kisses on the small area of hotly exposed flesh. “As if I can ever want someone but you.” He littered Lance’s stomach with wet, hot kisses. His hunger was just beginning to show.

“Why not? It’ll happen sooner or later. You are human after all.” Lance remarked, raking his fingers through Keith’s hair.

Keith abruptly stopped his kissing, making Lance pout. The cool air hitting him was a regretful reminder of the wet muscle’s presence. Gazing purposefully into his eyes, Keith spoke firmly. “There is no one who can satisfy my needs the way you do. Ergo,” He paused to let his next words fully sink into Lance’s brain. Standing up to his full length, and placing a fisted hand against the wall near Lance’s head, Keith hovered over him, making him appear even more intimidating and in control than before. “I won’t ever need anyone but you.” He bent down to kiss the corner of Lance’s jaw. “I only  _ want _ you,  _ need _ you.” He growled against Lance’s skin as if the hot breathy imprints will fuse Keith’s words into Lance’s DNA. “Do you want me Lance?” Keith asked, his voice spiking high. Grinding against him, he continued, “Do you  _ need _ me? The way that I do?”

Lance wasn’t ashamed to admit, he whimpered. He whimpered and ground his own hips in response to Keith and let his lips be ravished by Keith. Even more so when Keith grunted, “I’ll make you, if you don’t. Is that okay Lance?” He asked, raking his fingernails over Lance’s back. “Can I make you want me?” Lance’s head hit the wall, his hips bucking against Keith’s more aggressively. “Tell me Lance. Can I?” Keith breathed heavily against Lance’s throat, just eagerly awaiting for his answer so that he can eat it up.

With one breathy moan, Lance answered, “Yes.”


End file.
